1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure of an acoustic controller, and more particularly, to a housing structure of an acoustic controller that makes the controller usable both in a stationarily placed state and in a rack-mounted state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an acoustic controller such as a mixer apparatus that can be used both in a state where the controller is stationarily placed and in a state where it is rack-mounted (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-111657). Such an acoustic controller includes a housing having side surfaces thereof to which angle members for rack-mount installation are detachably attached. When the controller is stationarily placed on a tabletop or the like for stand-alone use, the angle members function to protect stepped portions of the housing. To rack-mount the controller, the angle members are reattached to the housing of the controller in different direction, and the housing is then mounted to a rack via the angle members.
The angle members or other mounting members of the conventional acoustic controller are formed separately from the housing for being fixed thereto by screws. Hence, the controller requires an increased number of component parts. In addition, the mounting members must be reattached to the housing each time to change the controller between tabletop use and rack mount use, thus requiring cumbersome operation.
The housing of the conventional acoustic controller which is generally made of metal is low in the degree of freedom in shape design and difficult to be made lightweight. In the case of the housing being die-molded from synthetic resin to make the housing lightweight, on the other hand, there is a fear that due to shrinkage of the molded housing or the like, left and right side walls of the housing are deformed such as being inclined inward or undulated in a front-to-rear direction thereof.